Eleven
Jane "El" Hopper (born Jane Ives), better known as Eleven is a child who was kidnapped and raised by a vague, yet menacing Government Agency where she was experimented on for her inherited psychokinetic abilities. Physical Appearance Eleven appears as a young girl who almost always has a stoic expression on her face, showing that her extended time being raised by the Vague, Yet Menacing, Government Agency has caused her to exhibit very little emotions. After escaping, she wears a light pink dress with a blue jacket on top with white shoes and socks. Eleven most noticeable feature is her lack of hair, which slowly grows back overtime. Personality Raised in Hawkins National Laboratory and completely deprived of socialization, Eleven was timid, socially withdrawn and extremely cautious of other people. However, she became fiercely protective and showed unyielding loyalty towards those who cared for her, especially to Mike who she fell in love with, to the point of sacrificing herself to destroy the Monster when it threatened to harm her friends. Even after a coerced year of separation, she showed considerable determination in saving her friends by returning to them in Hawkins from Chicago when she sensed them to be in grave danger through the Void, reuniting with them in the process. Family Members Terry Ives - Mother While Terry is her biological mother, Eleven originally had no knowledge of her or even the fact that Brenner had kidnapped her at birth. However, Terry tried desperately to get her daughter back and still believed she would one day return. After learning that her mother was alive through the Void, Eleven defied Hopper's rules to meet her. Becky Ives - Aunt Becky is Eleven's aunt. Like Terry, Eleven had no knowledge of her due to not knowing the circumstances of her birth. Becky believed Terry really miscarried and in extension believed that Jane did not exist. Jim Hopper - Adoptive Father Chief Hopper was an ally of Eleven and later became her adoptive father. He rescued her and her friends from government agents, safely bringing them to the Byers house to meet with the others. Their relationship likely had little opportunity to develop at this time as they were preoccupied with saving Will. Hopper ultimately had to reveal Eleven's location to Hawkins Lab in order to save Will, a decision he did not take lightly. Hopper appeared to have some awareness of Eleven's status following her self-sacrifice, providing her with Eggo waffles on Christmas Eve. Eleven's disappearance reminded Hopper of the loss of his daughter, and he became determined to find her. Hopper eventually found Eleven in the woods and began taking care of her, relocating her to his grandfather's old cabin. The two developed a complicated father-daughter dynamic as they lived together for almost a year. For her safety, Hopper neither permitted her leaving the cabin, nor did he permit her to communicate with Mike or her friends. After the shutdown of Hawkins Lab, Hopper officially took Eleven in as his adopted daughter and allowed her to attend the Snow Ball. Friends Norman Babcock, Agatha Prenderghast, Mike Wheeler Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Females Category:TV Show Characters Category:Mystery Kids members Category:Characters with Special Abilities Category:Characters owned by The Duffer Bros. Category:Characters from Stranger Things Category:NETFLIX Characters